In Hiding
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Selena Gomez is shot on stage while preforming, so she goes into hiding. She meets Demi and the become best friends. They find a place in waverly place new york where the can rent out some rooms, Where they meet Alex who looks exactly like Selena. Will Selena and Demi, find out that Alex is a wizard. Will Debby try a second time to kill selena and will she succeed? AlexXMason
1. Preview

**Preview for IN Hiding**

**A Celebrity is hurt.**

"_Careful, try not to move, you've been shot."_

**By a girl who's torn between two sides**

"_You didn't want to!? Debby, she killed our parents and**-**"_

"_Chase! I know what she did and I hate her for it, but that doesn't mean I want to like her!"_

**And blinded by rage.**

"_Don't talk about my sister like that! You have no right to even speak her name you BAS__**-**__"_

"_Silence!"_

**Two rooms for rent**

"_O c'mon Justin! Someone needs to help pay rent."_

**A wizard finds out she has a deadringer**

_I couldn't help but gasp. It was like I was looking into a mirror._

**Who is famous**

_Thousands of fans surrounded the stage screaming her name. Selena! Selena! Selena!_

**And A romance**

"_I've been in love with him since our eyes first met."_

**That's suffering badly**

"_NO MASON! How could you do that!? How can you expect me to love a murderer?!"_

**IN HIDING**

_Starring_

_Selena Gomez as Alex Russo and herself_

_Demi Lovato as herself_

_Debby Ryan as herself and bailey_

_Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback_

_COMING SOON_

**Please Review and let me know If I should post this story.**


	2. I'm geting closer to my demise

**Disclaimer; I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato, or Debby and Chase Ryan. I am merely using my free time to create stories involving them known as fanfics.**

**Note; I am 100% selenator so I warn you against my obsessive ways. :P And I don't know how old the average nurse is, so just go along with it.**

Chapter One; I'm getting closer to my demise.

The warm summer breeze drifted through the night, as the screaming and cheering got louder. Thousands of fans surrounded the stage screaming and chanting a name. Selena! Selena! Selena! The name of my target. I sat high above on a rooftop carrying an M40 sniper rifle. My mark got up on stage looking full of energy. Soon she wont even be breathing. I got her at point blank ready to pull the trigger, but at the last moment some fan girl threw a rock. Startled, I pulled the trigger by accident. That would've been fine, except instead of hitting the intended at the heart, I got her arm. The force pushed her back, the music stopped, and the screaming got louder out of fear rather than excitement. I got out of there fast as I could. _Crap. He's gonna be very disappointed in me. _

**POV Selena **

Everything was happening in a blur. The stage lights were now blinding me in an overwhelming brightness. There was a sharp pain in my arm. _What's going on!? _I saw police officers pushing the crowd back. _Hey, leave my fans alone! _ I realized that my words were only in my head. My band mates were surrounding me, I could see the concern splashed across their faces. Their lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. In fact, now that I think about it, There was no sound at all. Finally the trance I was in ended. All the noise came back, I could finally hear the cries coming from my fans, and I could hear my band, telling me I was gonna be alright. The only thing that didn't change was the searing pain in my arm.

"I'm okay, my arm just hurts I told everyone as I stood up. The pain in my arm increased, and I immediately cradled it.

"Careful, and try not to move it, you've been shot." Ethan (guitar) said gently. The rest of The Scene each walked beside me, keeping an eye out for the shooter. The fans erupted in cheers as they saw I was alright. Mom, who's also my manager immediately came up to me crying, and worried sick about me. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't keep up. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital room that was being guarded by two big, and burly men. My mother had just left when the doctor told her I needed some rest. My arm was in a cast and I still felt dazed. I blame the drugs they used on my arm.

By the next day, my room was filled with gift baskets, balloon bouquets and get well soon presents. A nurse came in around nine holding a tray filled with food. My stomach growled signaling that she had exactly what I needed. She came in somewhat hesitantly.

"It's Okay," I told her. "I don't bite, well not this early in the morning anyways." I tried for a smile. The nurse smiled back.

"Sorry, It's just that I'm a huge fan." she brought the food to me. She looked to be about my age, or maybe a little younger.

"What's your name?"

"Demi"

"Well Demi, It's a pleasure meeting you," I was in the hospital for about a week, not because I was sick or still hurt, just that this was supposed to be the safest place until they find me a place I wont be surrounded by fans. Demi and I got close within the week. We were practically best friends. I was staring out the hospital room, bored out of my mind. The door opened and Demi came in. Just like usual she freaked out.

"Don't stand in the window! That's the perfect place for someone to sniper you, and this time they wont miss. She took my good arm and led me back to the bed, where she had me sit as she shut the blinds.

"Demi! You're overreacting, besides I need sunlight, I'm tired of being cooped up in here all day."

I said completely irritated.

"Well sorry for rather having you lose some vitamin D than losing your life. The D might as well stand for demise."

"Or desire. As In I desire sunlight!"

"Well," Demi said "If not for me at least stay away for your fans?" I sighed

"fine, I'll stay out of sight,but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I didn't care If I was acting like a stubborn 5 year old, even if I did look like one with my arms folded over my chest. Demi was obviously used to this behavior from other patients.

"I'm sure they'll find a place for you to stay soon, Selena. You just gotta be patient and I'm sure someone will walk through that door saying they found a place." as if on cue, when she pointed at the door it opened and Greg came in saying

"Selena we found a place!" Demi looked curiously at her finger.

"Yes!" I jumped up from my bed and gave him a one armed hug."Finally! I was giddy with joy till I saw the sad smile on Demi's face.

"Oh, I guess I never really thought about what it would mean when I leave the hospital."

"Don't worry it'll be like you never left." she said and shared a knowing glance with Greg.

"Huh?"

"There's just one small condition." Greg told me.

"What?" I said feeling confused.

"They want someone with health care knowledge to go with you in case there's a second attempt and you get hurt. The media will go crazy if you end up in the hospital again and your location will be compromised." I processed what my drummer was telling me. I looked at Demi in shock.

"I wanted to tell you myself, but we thought it'd be more suspenseful if we did it this way." I was too happy for words. I hugged Demi.

"You're a great friend, you know that?"

"Yep, theres no one better than me."

"Shut up, your enormous ego doesn't fit in this room."

"Hey!" she laughed.


	3. AN

**YAYYY! XD I got my first review for this story! I wanted to udate immediately, but I lent my notebook to my neice, so ill have updated by at least next week. Pleeze review people, otherwise I'll have no motivation to continue. **


End file.
